


Making Things Last

by Battle Scars (GirlsRuleBoysDrool)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsRuleBoysDrool/pseuds/Battle%20Scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Those scars on your wrists are from the battles, you have fought, and the battles you are fighting. Pain and tears aren't a weakness. From the day you were born, it has been a sign that you are alive.</p></blockquote>





	Making Things Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is too short for regrets. So live it up, laugh it off, and YOLO.

Ashton cleared his throat, glancing at the fans infront of him, before taking the micro phone out of Harry's hand. "I'd just like to dedicate this next song to someone. As always, this song is for you guys, but today there's another person who I'm singing for. Kalel, I dedicate this next song to you." He walked over to the drums and picked up his drum sticks.

 

"This is everything I didn't say

 Wait, don't tell me

Heaven is a place on earth

 

I wish I could rewind all  
the times that I didn't  
show you what you're really worth  
(What you're really worth)

The way that you held me  
I wish that I'd put you first  
I was wrong I admit  
Numb from your kiss  
While you were slipping through my fingertips

Taking every breath away  
With all of the mistakes I've made  
From all the letters that I've saved  
This is everything I didn't say  
I wish I could've made you stay  
And I'm the only one to blame  
I know that it's a little too late  
This is everything I didn't say

This is everything I didn't say

Wake me up now  
And tell me this is all a bad dream  
All the songs that I wrote  
All the wrongs that I hoped would erase from your memory  
Holding onto a broken and empty heart  
Flowers I should've bought  
All the hours I lost  
Wish I could bring it back to the start

Taking every breath away  
With all of the mistakes I've made  
From all the letters that I've saved  
This is everything I didn't say  
I wish I could've made you stay  
And I'm the only one to blame  
I know that it's a little too late  
This is everything I didn't say

I hope you know  
For you I'd sacrifice  
To make this right

Some day I'm sure  
We'll pass each other by  
Until that time

Taking every breath away  
With all of the mistakes I've made  
From all the letters that I've saved  
This is everything I didn't say  
I wish I could've made you stay  
And I'm the only one to blame  
I know that it's a little too late  
This is everything I didn't say

 

 

 

 

This is everything I didn't say"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those scars on your wrists are from the battles you have fought and the battles you are fighting. Tears and pain are not a weakness. From the day you were born, they have been a sign that you are alive. So live it up, laugh it of, and YOLO.

**Author's Note:**

> Those scars on your wrists are from the battles, you have fought, and the battles you are fighting. Pain and tears aren't a weakness. From the day you were born, it has been a sign that you are alive.


End file.
